


The Family That's Left (Don't Let Go)

by diosraphael (forfitzsimmons)



Series: Welcome Home (Saphael Tumblr Prompts) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, Fix-It of Sorts, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfitzsimmons/pseuds/diosraphael
Summary: A fic based on the 2b promo stills:Simon is concerned and a little guilty, so he decides to check up on Raphael despite their misgivings.





	The Family That's Left (Don't Let Go)

Simon shoved open the doors of the hotel, staring Raphael in the face.

“Dude,” he said seriously, “We need to talk.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow and turned slightly towards him. He sent a hard glare Simon’s way.

“And why should I speak to you?”

Simon threw his hands up in frustration. This conversation was already going downhill.

“Look, Raph, I’m—I’m worried about you, okay?” Jeez, Simon felt super awkward but he forced himself to keep eye contact and prove he meant it. “You haven’t come to bother me in a while and I—I get that you’re probably not—forget it. I’m not the person you’d want to talk to and you probably don’t even want to talk about the institute and you’re probably upset about—well, I’m sure you’ve heard about me and—“

“Shut up, Lewis.” Raphael huffed.

“Okay, that was just rude.” Simon turned around, “I guess I’ll just go.”

“Stay.” Raphael’s words made Simon pause and turn around.

“Uh, what?” He blinked stupidly, wondering if his vampire hearing was malfunctioning.

“Stick around,” he said quietly. His face lacked the hard expression he usually wore. It broke Simon’s heart to see him, the strong and dependable leader of the New York clan, looking so _tired_.

“Okay,” Simon nodded. He stepped closer, hoping it would be comforting and not seem like an invasion of Raphael’s personal space.

“I’m not sure how you became a daylighter, but with all that’s happened—you’re still my kind and part of this family. Your concern proves that—though you’re still an idiot for barging in here when I never said I retracted the kill order. In these times, that means more than any grudge that you can live in the sun.”

Simon couldn’t help but smile. Becoming a daylighter as Raphael called it was great, but it also made him feel _different_. He already felt ostracized from Clary with the whole shadowhunters vs. downworlders thing, but then he realized he was different from every other vampire too. That hurt a little.

“I wish I could give it to you.”

Raphael was silent for a moment. He brought his hand up to Simon’s cheek and Simon stared in awe at the unexpected tenderness.

“Thank you.” Even his words sounded soft. “But I’d rather you keep it. You don’t deserve to live in the dark.”

“Neither do you! Besides, I—I haven’t exactly been a great member of the clan. I can’t see how you think I deserve it.”

“You only became a vampire because I forced your involvement in the downworld. Otherwise the shadowhunters would’ve kept you out of the way. You were taken unfairly and before your time without any choice in the matter of coming back.” Raphael rubbed his thumb against Simon’s cheek. The motion made Simon want to close his eyes and lean into it. “I’ve accepted my life. I’m glad you don’t have to live with at least that much.”

“Raph,” Simon felt tears prick at his eyes. “Thank you. Do you—do you want to talk—“

“Come home.” He interrupted. Simon huffed out a laugh.

“You could wait until I finish, you know. How rude.”

Raphael smirked. “If I let you finish your rambling we’d be here all night.” His smirk faded. “Come home, baby. We need to stick together. Your _sunny_ personality could really—” he took a deep breath and attempted a wry smile, “Could really help everyone here.”

Raphael didn’t need to say the true meaning. _Everyone who’s left. Everyone who didn’t die. Everyone I couldn’t save._ Simon understood despite his usual oblivious nature. Simon understood grief. He’d felt it with his dad, he’d felt it with his mother’s depression. He felt it for the life he thought he’d no longer have.

“Hey, that beats living in a shack any day. Don’t tell Luke but after a while werewolves do kind of smell like wet dog.” He hoped Raphael understood what he meant too. If he was gonna be welcomed back for his sunny personality, he’d be that light. He’d make the dumb jokes the clan would roll their eyes at and smile like a goofball and support Raphael and the clan members that remained.

Raphael smiled the most real and genuine smile Simon had ever seen on his face. Simon couldn’t help but smile back. Raphael paused, scanning Simon for a moment. Without warning he moved his hand behind Simon’s neck and pulled him towards him. It took Simon a moment to process that Raphael was _hugging him_ before he returned it.

Raphael whispered into his ear, “Welcome home, baby.”

Simon relaxed into the hug, a feeling of _safety_ and _home_ filling him. It was strange to think that a week or so ago they’d been at each other’s throats. In that moment, Simon swore he’d do what he could to keep this family— _his_ family—together.

“I’m glad to be back,” and, despite everything that’d happened up to now, he meant it. He knew nothing had been fixed between them, nothing had been done to deserve forgiveness on either side. Still, Simon hoped this would be a good start, a new chance to make things better.

Maybe they could even have more hugs.


End file.
